jasperness
by ReannaRiddle
Summary: ever wondered about jaspers life before alice and the cullens? this is what realy happened and this truth about his relationship with maria.
1. Chapter 1

**Army (setting the scene)**

**His anger alone was crippling me. Such a strong feeling, even the strongest human would have cowered from it, felt the pure loathing. My heightened senses didn't help to make the situation any better. The power of the feeling left me unable to even calm him using what little power I rendered against feelings that got out of control. I had never met a human so strong, I had no idea what he was angry at but I knew Maria would be interested. She was always looking out for fresh blood to recruit in our own little army. Mexico city was an awfully big prize and worth ever drop of blood it would cost. So far we had an army of about 14 and the numbers were now rapidly increasing as I no longer had to fight with them. That was the only problem with newborns, they were so overruled by thirst and rage that they often fought amongst themselves. I was constantly watching my back and no one that attacked me lived, being one of the first created and showing excellent potential Maria had focused her attention on training me. Maria was ecstatic at my strength and skill but a little peeved that she had to keep replacing and retraining the lost. She promoted me to a sort of leader and the losses went down. This leadership came naturally to me and ensured that the other newborns felt less inclined to attack me.**

**"Sir, are you okay?" I spoke in clear, soothing tones to the angry stranger. **

**"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry. Was I bothering you?" he stuttered back. Being around me often made people react that way, a fear that they could not seem to rationalize whilst every instinct in them told them to run.**

**"No not at all" I reply using up the last of my breath. Not daring to breath in ( so that I could not smell, I had no need to breath, other than to help me smell) I turned and flitted off as fast as I could without reveling to the human behind me what I really was. I was shocked at the way this human feelings changed so fast. The atmosphere became instantly friendly once he realized he was no longer alone. There was something about him that seemed more useful than all of the others we had accumulated. Even though Maria only selected ones she was sure would be good fighter I was sure he could also prove useful. I didn't need to speak to him really but I did need to bump against him slightly to get some of his scent on my cloths, make it easier for him to be tracked.**

**Once I was sure no-one was around I sped up till I was running at an impossible speed, within minutes I was back home. Home was really a large expanse of land where we trained night and day, as we had no need to sleep. There was a small building round the corner, equipped with a furnace, I shuddered at the thought of what the furnace was used for.**

**"Out hunting again Jasper?" came a voice that chimed with self-importance. I looked across the ground to the direction of the voice, I saw a girl with very pale hair and even paler skin smirking down at me. I say down as she was even taller than I was, which was pretty tall. I looked easily several years older than I was biologically (and quite a few younger than I actually was).**

**" Lucy, how nice to see you. No I was not hunting but I think it's about time the newborns were took hunting, build up their strength" I said casually, not afraid to speak up with my newfound authority.**

**"And who gave that order? or are you just assuming you are now equal to us" she sneered back "Maria's little lover boy better watch his back, getting to big for his boots"**

**"What are you going to do to me.. dispose of me? I'd like to see you try. It"s only because I was brought up being told it was wrong to hit girls that your still standing" I hiss back, these conversations were not uncommon between me and Maria's comrades. The girls who had been with her when she had found me that night...**

**"So in my case you'll make an exception? You know I won't be alone" Lucy was practically growling now.**

**"Jasper, was your mission successful?" came another voice, this one more lovely that Lucy's, blocking the conversation before it could become a fight. Standing at the other side of the field was a smaller woman with brown hair and mexican features, but skin as white as Lucys, as white as my own.**

**"Yes Maria, I found one who seems very strong emotionaly and has great control. He has something the others didn't. A sort of way with people." I crossed the field away from Lucy, even though I knew if Maria wern't there she could leap after me in a single bound.**

**"I can smell it on you" she replyed smiling at the scent " you smelt good as a human, the scent suits you." I shuddered and lightly put my hand to my head. The atmosphere at home was always so bloodthirsty it resulted in a constant headache. Hate was my constant companion as well as the thirst, raging war over land and people, our 'prey'. Fighting for the places where the population was thickest, so we could feed without drawing attention to ourselves.**

**"Jasper has another headache" sung a voice from over by Lucy. Another girl, this one with even paler hair than Lucy was stood their, she seemed to be dancing even though she was still. This was Nettie, another of Maria's con rads. When we first met I was in my human form and she was the one intent on killing me. When the end came Maria was alone with me as Lucy had insisted that her and Nettie go hunting to get out of the way, they had not learnt the self control that Maria had. Although I was defiantly handsome with tousled blond hair and a calming smile, and they were with no doubt the most beautiful beings I had ever laid eyes on, I had no interest in them, this was the real reason behind the comments and the spiteful behavior. I had a sort of relationship with Maria but it was one based on survival and hunger, one that could be ended in a moments notice if either of us wished to do so.**

**"Are you OK jasper? Will you be able to take the newborns hunting?" Maria's voice was like silk and was rich with concern.**

**I smiled slightly that my idea had been noticed. I glanced back at the other 2 and smiled broadly. It was a love hate relationship but I couldn't help my glee at getting the upper hand. Winning was an instant high for me, I loved the taste of victory no matter how small. A reason why I joined the army at 17, giving my self to help others and to gain victory.**

**"Yes, I'm fine, I'll take them, you set about sorting out our new 'recruit' ." My tone was filled with a commanding jibe, but subtle enough that it still sounded like a suggestion that an officer would make to a Sergent (or some other who outranked him), rather than an order.**

**"He should take a few at a time... too many at once and their could be carnage. We'll stay here and train some whilst the others are feeding then swap around." Nettie couldn't stand not having her say too.**

**"Agreed" Maria stared at me for a moment, questioningly. As I walked off I could still feel her eyes on me.**

**"Aren't we forgetting something?" she murmerd after me. Oh right, how was she supposed to track when I was still wearing the item with the scent on? With a sheepish grin I tugged my shirt over my head, allowing my marble torso to shimmer in faint light. I knew there were more cloths in the small building, it was also a sort of store house, as well as a 'disposal' unit. Again I shuddered at the though or what fate awaited the unfortunate newborns who out lived their purpose as soldiers. **

**I turned to walk away and I heard Lucy talking in low tones to Maria. **

**"That's a fair point" I heard her muse. Dam it , not again. I growled at Lucy as I turned, I knew she enjoyed this very much.**

**"How will I not mistake you for the human whilst your still covered in his scent" called out Maria, almost laughing. All of their eyes drifted expectantly to my trousers. I growled again and removed the trousers, flinging them directly at Lucy before turning on heel and taking flight. It took me less than a minute to dress myself and then locate all the newborns. Darkness would fall in approximately half a hour, plenty of time. I selected the newborns with the darkest eyes and ordered them to follow. In the distance I could hear a pleasured laughing, no doubt at my expense, dam that Lucy to hell... or where ever it is we vampires go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The hunt**

**The scent of human blood to us had a power, a desire that you could not understand. It was the single most pleasurable thing to us and was like a drug specially made for vampires, we were all addicted. At first drinking human blood repelled me, I could not understand the monster I had became, more animal than person, but the overwhelming thirst takes over and after that first bite you can't stop. Maria had enough self control to stop before killing them completely. Her venom would overtake the victims body and their heart would stop beating anyway. Nettie had less control, she killed them twice as often as she saved them, and I could not stop at all. Their bodies would be drained in moments and all traces of blood would be cleared. After much practice I was able take down and kill a human with no mess at all, dead before they were even aware of my presence. I was still young but had amazing self control. I fed when hungry, overfed perhaps, but kept calm enough not to destroy the other newborns over blood. Maria was aware of my control and patience. I could resist thirst until I tasted blood, smelt blood, only then would I become the monster I hated.**

**I took with me 5 vampires, all fiercely hungry. Darkness had fell and each had carefully selected their targets so that we would all be enough distance apart that we didn't take each other out over prey once we had completely given over to our animal instinct. the newborns split up and fled to different compass points. I remained still and kept my ear to the ground, in case anything went wrong. I would feed once I was sure everything was secure. I smelt faint traces of fresh blood curl into the air as the first victims were claimed. I knew it was safe to take my hunt now. A man who had been up at the river was my chosen target, he appeared to be a hiker, a lone hiker who wouldn't be missed to much... hopefully.**

**I caught the hikers scent once more and allowed my nose to lead me through the thinning undergrowth. As I approached a small town I hoped that the trail would not lead me too far into it. once I tasted blood i would have trouble stopping, the more people around the more dangerous it would be. The trail stopped at a small canvas tent. Like most hikers the man camped out, I was relying on this, keep the screams as far away from human ears as possible. **

**The man was still in his sleep, only the light breeze that rippled across the tent created movement. My own movements were silent, swift and fluid, I was in the tent so fast not even a camera would have picked me up. A swift hand across the back of the neck silenced any screams before they could even begin. I only choose male victims as they have higher pain thresholds, and i often kill quickly so the human would not have time to register the pain. I did not know why but I could feel others pain, I picked up on atmospheres quickly and felt them more intensely than others, a skill I had only acquired in this life.**

**The blood of the man flowed easily into my waiting mouth, my teeth coated in venom tore deeper into the flesh as I fed hungrily on the corpse. **

**Soon Nettie and Lucy would bring out the rest of the newborns too feed, so it was a good idea to get cleaned up to prevent one of them trying to attack me, as we couldn't afford to loose any more men. As Maria said, how would she track if we were covered in human scent? How would the newborns focus if we were covered in human blood, fresh human blood.**


End file.
